Reborn
by Ten-Ryuko
Summary: In the future they are Touya Akira and Shindo Hikaru. In the past they were Fuigwara no Sai and Kuwabara Torajiro. Torajiro died of illness and in his grief, Sai killed himself. Now a thousand years later they are reborn. What will happen? AxS
1. Chapter 1

Reborn

Reborn

Summary: This is a story of two men whose passion for go lasted for a thousand years. When they met, their love burned as brightly as their playing. At last, tragedy stuck and at the youthful age of 34, Hon'inbu Shusaku died leaving his mourning lover Fugiwara no Sai to commit suicide. One thousand years later, they are reborn into two young boys of the names Touya Akira and Shindo Hikaru. Even now, a thousand years later, their love for go and themselves burn as strongly as it did a thousand years from now. Now, this storyteller shall tell you, tell you what happened to them.

Gin Ryuko- Yo! Ryuko here with a fanfiction dedicated to SemeTake for her awesome Hikaru no Go Amv Reborn. YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT! THE CONCEPT IS BRILLIANT AND COMPLETELY ORIGINAL!! KYAAAH I WATCHED IT A THOUSAND TIMES WHEN A FRIEND ON YOUTUBE, SANGOHOSHISHINGU SHOWED IT TO ME! WATCH, WATCH!! The address to the video is this: /watch?vICg2OmQNJ5Y. It's good you have to watch it!! Nyahahahahahahahahahahaha . nyu? iF ANYONE HAS NOTICED THIS ISN'T TEN-RYUKO NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.

Disclaimer: I do not own this fanfiction for the main concept and idea solely belongs to SemeTake. Maybe the OCs though. And I do not own Hikaru no Go if I did then it would be a screwed up, probably, shonen ai manga. Mwahahahahahahaha!

_Pachi_

The sound of slate and clamshell go pieces hitting the smooth grid surface of kaya wood echoed through out the magnificent garden. Out in the distance the splashes of koi fish jumping out in the air only to land back in their ponds could be heard. It was peaceful and all together, breath-taking.

It was a true spectacular scene from the Edo Period of Japan.

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

Back and forth the two opponents battled for territory, to win the battle, to win the war of two struggling opposing sides. A marvelous game of quick witted thinking, adaptation, aggression mixed with fatal subtly, and a love of the game called Igo. Well, that was what the game was called in Japan. In China, the homeland of this marvelously brilliant game, it was called weiqi.

But it did not matter to the players.

All that mattered was the feeling of cool dark black slate…

…The glassy stripped Yuki clamshell.

…The light yellow Kaya that resonated with a small _pachi _when snow-white clamshell or raven dark slate clashed together to form shapes.

…The love of the game that mentally exhausted yet spirited the players into heaven.

…The endless road many will take.

…The Hand of God.

Ah yes, the Hand of God. The divine move. It had many names. The perfect game. The perfect moves. The ultimate achievement a Go player can achieve. But…

But…

No has ever achieved it. Yet it exists, for players can taste it, almost feel it whenever they play a game worthy for the heavens. That rush of power, the tingling in every part of your body. Once they felt that small amount of perfection, they play again. And again. And again. Still they play until they are so close, but too far away. No one….No one had ever achieved it.

But **he **would.

Ah, how rude he was. He had not even introduced himself yet, did he? Fugiwara no Sai, the third son of Fugiwara no Tohru. Go instructor of the emperor of Japan. …. ….

Had he sounded arrogant? He apologizes sincerely, truly he does! If he still sounded arrogant, than tears of shame and sorrow will gracefully slide down and unto the Go board. As he should do. As it was proper. For it showed his sensitivity of others' emotions and the intelligence he held. Ah, he wasn't making sense once again, and he truly needed to go back to his shidou-go gain with the emperor and his first ever disciple.

… … …Maybe he should explain, or else it would leave you confused. As he had said before, he was the third son of Fugiwara no Tohru of the Fugiwara clan. He was the Go instructor of the emperor himself and taught him the values, rules, and love of the game. Right now he was playing shidou-go, a teaching game of go, with a two-stone handicap. Avidly watching, as always, would be his first ever disciple, Kuwabara Torajiro.

The young boy had immense potential for the game and a deep understanding many did not. Sai was surprised when he had visited the island of Innoshima and went in the small town of Onomichi, Hiroshima Prefecture. The boy was eight and had the caliber of a professional player. His lord, daimyo Asano had become his patron. They were thinking of sending the boy to join the Hon'inbo school, but Sai intervened. Sai had requested the boy first trained with him and then go to the school.

At first Torajiro's father, Wazo, was suspicious of Sai. Then Torajiro's current teacher, the priest Hoshi, had asked for a game. Sai had won by at least 15 moku. Incredulous and awed they quickly agreed to make Torajiro Sai's disciple. The emperor gave permission and now, four years later, Torajiro was flourishing under Sai's care. Torajiro crushed his many opponents, getting stronger and wiser in go every time he won. He had kept an astounding record of 19 straight wins in the castle-games. Of course, Sai had beaten him when they versed each other in the twentieth round, but still, at such a young age Torajiro was powerful.

And that power attracted many enemies as well and allies.

Many of his opponents, many years his senior, were jealous of his position and power he held on the board. Yet they could not hate him. How could they? Torajiro was a kind person by nature but if he had to he was one to stand up for himself and his loved ones. People begrudgingly respected him and there were one or two ambitious rivals, but they were small troubles.

Sai was content and happy. He was a professional Go player in Heian, taught the emperor, and had a kind and bright student. A bright and kind student he had fallen in love with.

"Arimasen," the emperor said graciously.

"I thank you for the game emperor," Sai answered back and two bowed. "Now, would you like to discuss the game?"

"Of course Sai-san," the emperor smiled and the two discussed the game along with Torajiro commenting here and there.

"Your stones were two thin on the upper-right, but you played exceptionally well at chuban," Sai commented. "Now this move, instead of that you should have done this. A hane here would have also improved your territory, but your response was well thought out as well." Sai pointed out the areas and the emperor nodded in agreement.

"One more game Sai-san?" the emperor asked politely.

"Hmm…" absent-mindly Sai looked toward the gardens, slightly shocked to see that the sun was setting. The emperor noticed as well.

"Or maybe not. It will be dark soon and I'm quite sure you will need to prepare for your other lessons. How about the day after tomorrow at noon?" the emperor inquired.

"I will have it arranged sir," Sai said as he stood up. Torajiro and the emperor stood as well and the three bowed to each other, and Torajiro quickly followed his shishou to their room.

"That was a good game shishou," his student commented as they walked in the hallways.

"Yes, it was a good game. The emperor is getting better," Sai smiled, happy to see his beloved game played out so well.

"…Will I be as good as you?" his student asked hopefully, looking at the man he adored and loved so much. Maybe a bit too much.

"Yes, for you have much talent little Torajiro-kun and you will go far," Sai smiled kindly and he placed a hand on the young boys head. Torajiro leaned into the touch and a happy smile was on his young cherub face

How blissful life was…

Ryuko- ZOMG THE FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE!! I have to say, it was shorter than I wanted it to, but I think it's a good start! SemeTake, was this a good start? If it is thank you thank you thank you!! If it isn't than I will work harder yosh!!...Oh dear god I sounded a bit like Rock Lee right now….Naruto is rubbing off on me!! YAAAY! For the people who are waiting for the fourth chapter of Life's Not Fair, just wait a bit longer. I have the horrible thing called writer's block and I curse it to kingdom come!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/U: You probably have some questions neh? Well for starters, the original go stones were made of slate and clamshell. The white was clamshell and slate was black. As you know, probably, Kaya is a rare light yellow colored wood that is the most valuable and most expensive, along with the slate and clamshell. In a go game there are 181 black stones and 180 white ones. And what's with the Yuko clamshells? For the clamshell stones there are three grades and Yuko is the best grade. These stones cost up to 200-5000. Nowadays people use plastic, ceramics, and other materials for go because Kaya, clamshell and slate stones are very, very expensive.

Why isn't Sai a ghost? Well this is based on an AMV a friend on youtube told me about. She's also a writer on fanfiction but uses a different name. When I watched SemeTake's Hikaru no Go- Reborn AU I just fell in love with the story plot! In later chapters it will focus on Hikaru and Akira because they are Torajiro's and Sai's incarnation.

All the stuff about the go material and Hon'inbo Shusaku is real. I found about all of this on , but it might be fake or untrue. If there is anything wrong with the information or grammar, flame me or criticize me, it makes me a better author!!

Shidou-go: It is a teaching game in go. The higher player goes easy on his or her student and tells what he or she did wrong at the end of the game.

Shishou- It means master.

STUPID GIN!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! for the readers who are reading this i completely abpologize!! I have a fellow friend on fanfiction named Gin-Ryuko. She's also my friend in real life and she introduced herself in this!! gyaaaah why didn't i notice!! GIN YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!


	2. The Past and Future Connect

The Past and Future Connect

Ten- Hello, author here. It's a pleasure to meet the readers of the fanfic Reborn. This is the second chapter and I'm proud of that! Haha I'm an easily pleased girl ^^. Enjoy! AND GIN DON'T YO DARE TOUCH THIS FANFIC OR INTRODUCE YOURSELF AT THE END! I'M WATCHING YOU!! –Shifts eyes around looking for fox-girl Gin- She's an evil, sly cunning fox I tell you!!

Gin- Yo, Gin-Ryuko here! Some of you or none of you might know me as the author of the Naruto fanfic Life's Not Fair. Right now, some of you shall know me as the annoying best-friend of Ten-Ryuko! Kukukukukukuku, she won't erase this cuz I know her too well. And if I'm a fox dear friend then you are an adorable kitty!

Ten- GIN!! I'M NOT ADORABLE!!...damn childhood friend's who know the password to my profile on the computer.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story plot for SemeTake owns it. I do not own Hikaru no Go because if I did it would come out as a yaoi or possibly a shonen ai manga…yeah pretty much.

Warning: This fanfic will contain shonen-ai and yaoi which means boy/boy love. If you are offended by this then don't read it. If you review this just to say how disgusting I am for the pairings why did you read past this warning? If you don't like me or this story I can't complain, I'm an easily disliked person sometimes. Mwahahahahahahaha.

Sai and Torajiro both woke up when the sun began to rise. Servants helped them out of their sleeping robes and into their Heian ones. Torajiro fidgeted; still not used to the **amount of clothes** he wore but did not complain. Their afternoon classes won't be for a while so they decided on a game. Two female servants set up the Kaya board and go bowls and left the two prodigies alone. They stood on each side of board silently.

"How many stones should I put down Shishou?" his disciple asked.

Sai kept silent. He looked intently at the board instead as if the golden Kaya wood held the answers of life. Torajiro shifted a bit to the right and waited patiently for his _Shishou_ to talk. He couldn't rush Sai-shishou; it was like rushing a Go game. He had to first wait for the tide to shift or else he would recklessly head into his opponents traps.

"Torajiro," Sai said slowly breaking the silence. The boy looked up.

"Hai shishou?" he answered still waiting.

"You have grown in the four years you have known me Torajiro. I think for today you will not set any stones down," Sai said proudly smiling a kind smile to his first student.

"_H-hai_ shishou!" Torajiro exclaimed happily, pride welling up in him. His shishou thought he was good enough! The man he loved thought of him as an equal!

Nodding once the warm smile Sai held melted away and a glint appeared in his eye. Torajiro gulped but not in nervousness but in excitement. Simultaneously both opened their Go bowls and Torajiro grabbed a handful of white _go-ishi_ while Sai grabbed one black stone. They nigiried and the disciple ended up with black. Torajiro looked at the board intently. There was a lengthy wait.

Then, with a graceful practiced move Torajiro dug into the mass of abyssal black, grabbed the cold slate lens-like stone, and flipped the stone between his middle and first finger. With that he put the go-ishi on the star to his upper-right. Sai responded cautiously. Torajiro ignored the response and put his go stone on the upper-left star. Sai's eyes slightly widened, for it was a daring move but he soon got out of his initial shock and he too glanced at the board. If his student was going to be aggressive then he would be the exact opposite. Lethal subtlety would be his weapon for this match. Smiling dangerously he too placed his go-ishi after much thought. _Pachi_. It resonated throughout the room

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

It was truly a magnificent game. Territories were gained and some were lost. There were small loses only though and the game continued as an intricate war. Shapes were all over the board and it looked as if it was a twisted maze. Stone after stone were placed but each and every one of them were placed with great reverence. A hane there, a stone taken, complicated traps and elaborate escapes, cornered stones, and the feeling of circular slate and clamshell. It was during these types of games when Torajiro felt enlightened, as if _Kami-sama_ himself was there to guide him.

They had finally entered Yose. The game was too complicated, twisted into shapes and irregular figures. Neither one could tell who had won. Still they continued, not caring who won or who lost. All that mattered was the game…All that mattered was them. Stone after stone was placed until, finally, the last territory was won over.

The two go players sucked in much needed air. Soft pants left their mouths and sweat glistened down their necks and faces. It was truly a magnificent game, so much that their intensity pushed raw adrenaline through their bodies. Sai shifted his hand into his robe's overflowing sleeves and pulled out a silk handkerchief from a hidden pocket. He wiped off his sweat and he vaguely noticed his disciple had too gotten out his handkerchief. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the game.

"…Shi…Shishou…Do you know who won?" the young boy asked breaking the harsh silence.

Sai answered after a moments pause. "Even I am not sure who won dear Torajiro."

"So…So do we count the territory now?" a nod was his answer. Silently they ruled out who won and who lost.

_'64, 65, 66, 67, 68…'_ Torajiro counted diligently in his head. _'…73.5 moku.'_

"Shishou, I have 73.5 moku," Torajiro informed. His shishou remained silent. "Shishou?" Sai did not answer back, but instead looked at the go board. Why was his shishou so silent? His master was a happy man; for he was content to play go in the Heian capital.

"…I have lost," Sai said softly.

"…Shishou…?" Torajiro was in a stupor. He… had won? How was that possible?!

"Shishou…but how, I mean…" Sai looked over to his sputtering disciple. He knew it would happen one day. He knew in time his disciple would grow stronger, stronger than him. And he was proud. His student had grown so much under his care. Now, his student was the same level as he was. Torajiro had grown so much in such a short time. Sai's heart fluttered with pride, happiness, and a blooming love. He could feel his tears grace his cheeks but he did not wipe them. This was an occasion to celebrate!

"Shishou?!" Torajiro exclaimed in horror. He misunderstood his shishou's tears and thought that Sai was crying in sadness. "Shishou, I apologize. I'm sorry if I had offended you…" Torajiro was caught off when warmth embraced him.

Sai chuckled softly. "Dear Torajiro, I am not saddened for my loss. No, I am happy. I am proud of you," He patted his student's head, and combed his disciple's growing chocolate brown hair. Torajiro looked up, his large childish eyes glistening with tears. Sai's breath caught in his throat. His student, his disciple, the one he loved looked so…

"_KAWAI_I!" Sai exclaimed and glomped his young student tightly. (A/N: That sure ruined the moment!)

"Mph….Phi…phou!" Torajiro yelped, his words muffled and undecipherable.

"My kawaii little disciple is going to crush every single Igo player in Japan!" Sai declared childishly, fire flaming in his violet eyes. Torajiro sweatdropped, his shishou could be so childish sometimes.

"So, you're not mad…or sad?" Torajiro asked hopefully.

"If I were mad or sad of my loss than that means that I am not worthy enough to be an Igo player," Torajiro laughed as his teacher huffed out, prideful and full of dignity. .

"So…Shishou does not hate me?" Torajiro asked, all mirth gone from his tone of voice.

Sai looked shocked by his student's question and rather taken back. Torajiro waited though, he wanted a straight answer.

"No, I can never hate you Torajiro. Never," Sai murmured softly, nuzzling his student's silken **back-length hair**. He knew he was taking a risk, but it did not matter. Taking a small breath he smelled a light spice, fresh rainwater, and a hint of masculine musk.

"Me too Shishou," Torajiro replied warmly snuggling up to the one he loved. There was a blush on his adolescence face, but that did not matter. All that mattered was the smell sweet hibiscus, blooming violets, and a strange but not unpleasant smell of Kaya wood. His shishou had been near Kaya Igo boards the smell must have stuff unto his. Torajiro giggled softly, careful for his shishou not to hear his laughter.

"…And stop laughing at me! I am not funny," Sai chided mockingly looking down at the adorable face of his disciple. Torajiro looked up, blinking rapidly, trying to figure out how his shishou figured out he was laughing. It took all of Sai's will not to glomp his student again. Really, those wide-puppy eyes, coupled with cherub cheeks, pink lips, and silken long hair his student looked so cute!

_'Dear Kami-sama, I feel like a _hentai_!' _Sai wailed mentally his face struck with horror and shame. Torrents of tears rain down his face and his eyes were large.

"NOOO I DOOOOOON'T WANT TOOO BEE OOOOONE!!" Sai wailed, not wishing to become a hentai.

Torajiro sweatdropped, sort of used to his shishou's random bouts of outburst. Until his shishou hugged him tighter.

"I don't want to," Sai whispered painfully, seriousness set in his face. He looked at Torajiro in such a strange way. The young boys shifted nervously, squirming around.

"Shishou, what don't you want?" Torajiro asked.

"…" Sai remained silent just staring at Torajiro. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Sai brought an elegant white hand up to his beloved student's face and brushed his fingertips against the soft rosy skin of his disciple's cheeks. Torajiro trembled slightly, hopeful and afraid. Afraid that his shishou only loved him of that of a teacher and older brother. Hopeful that his master would love him as a lover would. How he loved his shishou.

Without words Sai brought his face to Torajiro's shoulder, nuzzling and breathing in his student's scent. Torajiro brought shaking gangly arms and encircled them around his master's waist pushing and probing through the poofy robes until he was certain he found the man's chest. There he laid his head and heard comforting heartbeats.

No words were needed.

They both knew.

They loved each other. It was a pure love even though it was scowled by in their society. It was alright, for they had each other.

It was alright, they would always be together.

In each others' arms for all eternity.

They would be considered wrong and sinful, maybe even executed. But that was alright. If they died they would die together. It didn't matter about honor or what was the right thing to do.

All that mattered was them.

All that mattered was that they loved each other.

Nothing would stop them. Nothing.

They would together, always.

Always…

…Always…

Ten- SECOND CHAPTER DONE!!! God this was too random, fluffy, antsy, and emotional for me!! TOO EMOTIONAL I TELL YOU!! If you're wondering why the title of this fic doesn't match the contents of the chapter I laced in the future pat quite subtly. It was quite obvious too!! Or is it just me? Well IanPhilipe is the story plot owner of this fanfic for she is also SemeTake! Thank you so much for the reviews!!

And to the people who flame me for saying how it doesn't fit the original manga or anime story plot, this is an AU. Which means Alternative Universe. Sorry I didn't write that in the disclaimer or in the beginning! The authoress here was not really right in the head when she first typed this……Never mind, I'm never right in the head, or so my friends have told me. But they must agree, Gin-chan is so much more crazier!!

IanPhilipe: Thank you so much for allowing me to make a fanfic based on you wonderful AMV!! And I'm so happy that you feel so honored!! Feel proud of yourself though, you thought up practically this whole story plot! But I must say that there will be a couple of OCs and maybe a little bit of changes so I apologize! But I'm trying to keep to the original thing as much as possible!

Cez: Thank you for being my first reviewer and thinking that this story is deemed interesting! Try watching the AMV it's even more interesting! But it might spoil later chapters.

To all the others out there who had alerted, favorited, and like this fanfic, I thank you and please thank IanPhilipe for such a great idea thought up of. Nya?

Ah also, anonymous reviewers are allowed on this fanfic. If you flame then you flame… unless you're flaming me for the pairing. If you must know, there was a warning at the very beginning. And if still flame me and you read the warning…I can't change your opinion but I must ask, why mine of all the millions of fanfics out there!!

–sighs in despair-

Oh the pain!

-clutches heart as if in pain-

–faints dramatically-

Tick, tock… tick, tock… tick, tock…BRING! Naah just joking. Flame me but please don't threaten to kill me, my enemies in real life do that already!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The next chapter will much longer and it might get to future part!! WOOT FOR THE FUTURE!!^o^

I won't ask much. Just read please! Criticize me, review me, flame me, whatever! Just don't steal the story idea, my OCs, my laugh at the end, and my sanity. Please, it's already crumbling away like termite filled wood in the form of a certain she-fox named Gin-Ryuko. DO YOU HEAR ME GIN!! I'LL GET YOU!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Nyahahahahahahahahaha =^.^= nyu?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

JOKING!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO WAY THIS CHAPTER IS OVER WITHOUT ME GETTING TO THE FUTURE PART! NO WAY IN HELL!! I'm am evil I tell you!! No I'm not evil, just slightly insane.

-

-

-

-

Kaiko had been a servant in the Heian capital almost her whole life. Her mother, her grandmother, her even her great-grandmother had been loyal servants to the emperors of Japan. Kaiko was a middle-aged woman who had lived much longer than any of the servants. She had seen much in her life and had a sharp institution along with perceptiveness. Many nobles bribed her but she was only loyal to the emperor and those loyal to him. It had always been so. It would always be so.

So it was oblivious that she would notice that the court's Igo instructor, Fugiwara no Sai, along with his disciple, Kuwabara Torajiro, looked happier than usual. They laughed together and there was a certain lightness in their step. She brushed it off, thinking they were having a good day, but they were much happier than usual and they had been for a few months now. Something was up. She did what any meaning-well servant of the emperor would do. Be nosy.

"Fugiwara-sama, Kuwabara-san, may I ask you why you are so happy?" Kaiko asked politely to the two Igo professionals.

The two males looked at each other, and began to chuckle softly. Kaiko waited patiently, not offended at all. The Igo instructor was a fine example of a nobleman's son, and he taught the board game to the Emperor kindly and equally but with dignity. He was kind to the servants as well. A fair man he was as well. His young student was much like his teacher, al bit a bit more refined and slightly less prone to burst into tears.

"My student had defeated me in an equal a few months ago and soon he will no longer be my student, but a player and instructor of Edo," Sai beamed, pride in his eyes.

"Is that so Kuwabara-san?" Kaiko asked kindly, actually quite fond of the young 12 year-old.

"Yes Kaiko-san," Torajiro smiled, nearly gleaming with happiness. She leaned down to bow to the waist.

"I wish you luck Kuwabara-san," Kaiko flashed a rare smile.

"Thank you very much Kaiko-san," the two Igo players said in serene unison bowing slightly.

"I thank you as well Fugiwara-sama, Kuwabara-san, for telling me the good news," Kaiko, too, bowed though much more lowly than the two males. With an extra smile and a nod of heads the three made their own way.

-

-

"And here I though your couldn't even tell one lie without breaking into fits of tears apologizing like crazy," Torajiro giggled when the day was over. They were in Sai's room and Torajiro was currently in his older lover's lap, resting his head against a mass of silk and hearing a soothing heartbeat. Sai's long hair was unbound, the black hat put away, and long silken tresses tickled his faces, but that didn't matter. He just exhaled and inhaled in the scent of well, Sai. Such a wonderful sweet scent.

"Torajiro!" Sai chided, burrowing his nose into his student's yazuka to get to the neckline. He sighed in contentment when his nose met warm smooth skin. He could feel Torajiro shiver but also hum in approval. Sai grinned but then that turned into an uncharacteristic smirk. He wanted to try something…

Torajiro gasped inaudibly when he felt something warm at the base of his neck. Was his master…kissing his neck?!

"Shishou, stop that!" Torajiro winced when he heard how high-pitched his voice was. He could feel a smirk. Ok that…HUH?! Wait, a smirk?! Torajiro began to feel dizzy. His shishou was acting so strangely

"No," Torajiro half-sighed in relief when he heard the childish tone but tensed when he felt something wet, something more warm slide up his neck. He shivered. Was that…Sai's tongue?! Torajiro flushed a pretty red.

Tongue and now-pink lips attacked and ravished the pale skin. Sometimes there was a flash of white, teeth. But Sai was extremely careful not to leave marks; just to show his young student and lover how good it felt. His blood boiled when his ministrations were awarded with breathy sighs and small moans. He did not give in to the small part of his mind that wanted more, needed more. It was a small part, but he was wary of it. After all, in Igo a small harmless move could be executed into something more dangerous, a trap, bait, or a lure.

"Hmm," Torajiro gasped and hummed in pleasure, his whole body feeling tingly. He tilted his head to the side to grant the wonderful wet warmth more access. Such a wonderful, tingly, fuzzy pleasure. Then…And then...The body behind surged forward so that warm lips could find its partner. Torajiro shook.

"Do you trust me _koi_?" Sai asked, though his voice nearly a soft breath of wind. He could feel his love nod, so swiftly he turned Torajiro around.

Warm brown and violet purple stared. Slowly Sai cupped baby cheeks and caressed the skin of one of the high though chubby cheekbones with uttermost care. Their faces closed in slowly but surely. Long lashes brushed shadows against rosy cheekbones as chocolate was half-covered by eyelids. Then two lips met in a touching kiss.

Torajiro melted into the sturdy body. The kiss was just touching of lips but to the adolescent boy it was perfect. Then the lips moved, massaging gently to find the perfect fit. The boy gasp as the same tongue that ravished his neck began to gloss over his lower-lips. Teeth nipped as well and Torajiro was lost in bliss and passion.

Then he dared to make the first move.

Gently he hesitantly slipped his tongue so both appendages met. He was shocked when the body supporting him rumbled from a moan. Now more confident, Torajiro slipped into unknown territory. His tongue was surrounded by the strange warmth of another's mouth. It felt…different. Not unpleasant, just strange. Then he gasped in surprise as Sai's tongue wrestled his aggressively and he didn't notice the hands around his waist nor did he know that he had put his arms around the other's neck. Then it was a war.

It was pleasure, awkwardness, and pure perfection. Tongues grew confident and clashed together. Teeth nipped at swollen lips and soft sighs and moans reverberated through each other's ears. When they pulled away both were gasping for breath even though they had both learned to breathe in shots pants through their noses.

There was a rustle as silk clothing moved and Sai once again buried his face into the exposing skin of pale neckline. It had seemed during their kissing that Torajiro's sleeping _yukata_ had fallen into a small disarray at the shoulders and neck. Oh well, it meant more skin for him.

"Sai," Torajiro said, rolling the name around. Sai understood. Now that Torajiro would become independent of being his disciple, they were now equals. Also adding to the factor was that they were lovers meant they should try to go on **first name bases**.

"Hmm," he just hugged his love closer.

"Shi…Sai, stop that, I have to go to my room," Torajiro murmured trying to wiggle free. Sai pouted slightly and just brought the squirming boy closer, if that was even possible.

"But I don't want to," Sai whined softly so no one would hear.

"But everyone will find out in the morning," Torajiro sighed, and he stopped fighting out of his koibito's grasp. After all, what Sai wanted, he almost always got.

"I'll just tell them we were playing so late you fell asleep," Sai suggested.

"It will still look scandalous," Torajiro pointed out though snuggling his face into purple silk hair. Mmm, honey.

"…Oh, fine," Sai grumbled. Torajiro was about to get out of the slackened grip when he was lifted up. He nearly yelped but held it in, not wanting anyone to wake up. Then Sai carried him to the conjoined room that was to the right. Soft paper rustled as the sliding door opened. The large futon had already been set by maids earlier that night.

"That surprised me," Torajiro grumbled as the warmth of white silk, honey and freesia, and soothing body heat. He yawned and the drowsiness of staying up until twelve hit him. He was half-asleep when Sai tucked him in and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. His eyes were closed, his breathing even and soft, and he was just a second away from sleeping when he heard his love's voice.

"_Aishitera_, Torajiro," Sai's voice was full of happiness and bubbling warmth of love. He nearly snapped back up then and there but he chided to himself. That was obviously something he wasn't supposed to hear just yet. His koi was fearless and ruthless on the Igo board, but in matters of love both of them were clueless. They were afraid that small mistakes would break them. So they treaded lightly. And that love declaration was an enormous step. Torajiro managed to control his breathing until his shishou had blown out the candle light. He did not fall asleep for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been at least a little over a year since that day. Torajiro had grown much and was playing many players. With each win he grew stronger. He rarely lost and when he did he learned much and was always respectful to his opponents. He also slowly rose in rank. It was 1842, and he was a 2-dan. His love as well grew with Sai. There nights started as what they called their "experiment nights". They kissed and those kisses grew more frequent by the days. Kisses turned into neck-ravishing. Then it turned into full make-out sessions with neck ravishing. They had yet to turn to love-making. Torajiro felt ready, but his effeminate love always told him the same thing.

"You are much too young. Wait until you are older dear one," Of course Torajiro knew he was being hasty, but he wanted Sai to have everything. His soul, his heart, his trust, his love, and his purity. The two revolved around each other along with their passion of Igo and that brought them together in a fierce bond.

And currently, 13 year-old Torajiro was facing yet another challenger. His challenger was a daimyo who had a liking for the game. He placed his stones in well thought out places and his moves were cautious, but they were not good enough for Torajiro. He won, with a 2 and a half moku win, intent that the game would only being a _shidou-go_ one.

"_Makimeshite_," Daimyo Ryuuji Kakeru stated politely, dipping his head in the traditional bow of defeat.

"Thank you for the game Ryuuji-san," Torajiro said back in response. "Now, would you like to discuss the game?"

"I already know Kuwabara-kun," the jovial daimyo stated chucking richly. "You are much stronger than I, but do not fret, I do not anger over such defeats. You are strong, take pride in that."

"Ha, ha, arigato gozaimasu then Ryuuji-san," Torajiro smiled.

"Ah, such a good-looking boy, you're going to be quite the ladies man one day Kuwabara-kun." Ryuuji chuckled again and Torajiro blushed. He didn't want to attract girls, his shi-…His Sai would get angry and possibly jealous and when night would come his lover would glomp him to kingdom come. So hard all his blood circulation and his lungs would be cut off. A rather painful experience.

"I would like to ask something though Kuwabara-kun. Where were you born?" daimyo Ryuuji asked as he sipped the now cold tea that had been set for him and his opponent hours ago. Still, he was one not to waste.

"Ah, I was born in the island of Innoshima and in the town Onomichi, Hiroshima Prefecture," Torajiro told the man as he too sipped his tea.

"Hmm, what an interesting history. How did you come to live in court dear Kuwabara-kun?" Ryuuji took another sip of his tea.

"My second shishou, Fugiwara no Sai-sama, came to the town for reasons unknown and he found me. He wished for me to become his disciple so after some arrangements I was to improve my Igo with him in court," Torajiro explained.

"A most interesting history indeed…Well then Kuwabara-kun I must thank you for the lesson. I hope to see you again," with that they both stood up and Torajiro bowed lowly and the daimyo returned the bow **though it was a higher bow. Then they went through of series of gradual bows that went higher and higher until they were both upright**. Then the daimyo left.

"Hmm, I haven't seen father or my own birthplace in many years," Torajiro mused. That revelation stung at his heart.

He missed home.

Over the next days Torajiro began to feel truly feel homesick. When he was younger he was homesick for a very long time. Sai would have to play numerous games with him before he was even remotely better. Also, when he was eleven he had went home for a year before coming back, but now that horrible feeling came back, ten times worse though. It felt as if someone had plunged and twisted its way through his heart, left an enormous hole agape for years, then crammed it with a sick longing feeling of bittersweet melancholy.

Homesickness affected him and never let him go of their relentless attacks.

"_I wish to go home,"_ Torajiro though forlornly as twilight settled in the large ground of the court. Then he was snapped out of his reverie when the paper doors rattled quietly, indicating that his love was in his room. He calmed almost instantly when he smelled the refreshing and soothing smell of honey, freesia, violets, Kaya wood, and the masculine musk many men contained. He eagerly huffed in deep breathes and his head became heady when a shadow came over him.

"What are you thinking about Torajiro?" a soft resonating voice asked as large poofed out white silk sleeves coupled with two firm bony yet soft hands and long fingers grasped the waist of the 13 year-old. He was dragged unto a familiar lap.

"Not much Sai," Torajiro sighed as the searing sadness of homesickness was washed away by such a simple yet intimate gesture. Really, he felt like a princess that had found her true and only love. He snorted none too softly in amusement.

"Don't snort Torajiro, it's not fitting for a person of your status," Sai chided but Torajiro knew his Sai was teasing. He gave another snort for good measure before snuggling in closer and mewled in pleasure as a familiar tongue and mouth began to ravish his scrawny adolescence neck.

"Mmm," Sai hummed pleased to find his dear one's face blushing a pretty red. Torajiro had been acting strange and sad lately. He hid it well, but never from him. He never wanted Torajiro sad.

Never.

_'I'll take it away,'_ Sai thought rigorously as he now kissed his love's lips. _'I'll take away all his pain.'_

And for a moment he did. But only for a moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Days turned into weeks, while weeks turned into months. Then those agonizing slow months turned into a century experience worth of a year. Every moment Torajiro's pain, the aching, grew. It was as his ever fiber in his body wanted to go home. It screamed at him, cursing him for not going home, until Sai soothed away the pain.

Then that just turned into a vicious cycle.

The pain tugged at him, ripping apart at his flesh and heart, or so it felt like. But that was during the day. In the night where they were safe from surprisingly sharp nobles' eyes, the pain went away and he would fall into a blissful sleep. Then it would start all over again. He was on the edge of the breaking point, teetering on breaking and being stable. Right now, it was dangerously inching its way toward breaking.

He was fourteen. He had only two years before he would be considered a man. But he did not think about that. All he though about was home. It sounded through his head like a mantra. 'Home, home, home, home,' Over and over again. It was growing tedious. And very wearisome. It was driving to the exhaustion.

And the worst thing was Sai noticed.

That was one of the things he was so terrified of. That one day Sai would no longer love him, when he would be disgusted of Torajiro. He saw his homesickness as a weakness and that feeling of weakness twisted into a horrible deep-gut feeling of terror. What if Sai would hate him for his weakness? He was no longer the tiny child who wished for his father or Lord Asano. He was to become a man in less then two years, and here he was moping like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Kuwabara-san," Torajiro snapped out of his reverie of thoughts as a maid hesitantly came up to him. He was in his chambers just staring at the Kaya wood of his Igo board. How time passed.

"Yes?" He acknowledged the young girl. She looked only a few years older then he.

"A letter has been sent for you Kuwabara-san," the maid bowed lowly. Torajiro also bowed though it was much more higher than the maid's.

"Oh, thank you," With a series of bows the girl maid retreated away. Torajiro sighed, glanced at letter in his hands, and proceeded to open it.

He blinked as he read the letter. It was a reminder that his four-dan test and the final matches for his Shusaku match would be coming up. Really, had so much time passed? After reading the contents of his letter he folded it again, tied it up with the string it came with, and put aside on his neat desk. He would deal with the test later. Right now he wanted a cure for melancholy. Then his cure came.

"Torajiro!" Sai cried delightfully as he literally glomped his love. Torajiro fell down with a grunt of surprise, flowing white silk, violet honey smelling hair, and flurry of appendages.

"S-sai! Please get off of me, this is such indecent behavior!" Torajiro stuttered though he made no attempt to move away. He could feel the feeling of warmth seep into his bones; it felt wonderful.

"No!" Sai cried indignantly in protest. The maids and servants giggled, halfway used to the Igo instructors strange habits of hugging, crying, bi-polar emotions, and effeminate beauty, though some of the newer maids just stared while the older ones scowled then harshly… … …Maybe not all of them were used to it.

"Sai, you're causing a scene," Torajiro chided slightly struggling to get out of the vice-like grip. For a man wearing so many layers of clothing and was probably thin as a rack, he sure had strong arms.

"I'll let go if you have time for a game," Sai compromised.

"Of course great almighty Igo instructor Sai," Torajiro said gravely as Sai let him go. The maids burst into laughter and than scuttled away clutching their sides when Sai gave them glares. Of course the storm of twitching his mouth was doing and the humorous gleam in his eyes just gave away the fact he was just joking. What a mysterious, intelligent, serious, and stoic Igo instructor Fugiwara no Sai-sama was! -Please notice the witty sarcasm oh so subtly laced in that last sentence-

As soon as all the servants and maids were out of sight, Sai closed the _**shoji**_ doors none too delicately and just pounced the Torajiro that was edging away.

"Tora-chy~an!! Don't you love meeee?!" the purple-haired noble whined clutching unto his Torajiro as if he was his life vest. So that just meant that Torajiro was rather purple on the face due to the lack of pure oxygen.

"S-sai!!.....Can't…..**breathe**!" Torajiro choked out before his koi squawked rather un-nobly and let go of the poor gasping teenager. Ha, how un-nobly! ---Wait, was that even a word? Oh well, Torajiro thought as good ol' oxygen went back to his brain so that he wasn't thinking such idiotical thoughts while almost being choked, though very lovingly, by the one he loved. –Inserting a snort- Nobles, go figure!

_'I think there was a voice in my head…'_ Torajiro thoughts drifted pleasantly all the while Sai started to flap his long, heavy, silk covered arms like a frantic hen. Correction, like a mother hen who was flapping for her only and most loved lover that was on his back with a rather dazed but dreaming look on his face. Then the most frantic mother hen started cooing nonsense words into the said dazy lover embracing his snugly though not over-chokingly like he…-er _she_ did last time.

_'Yes, I do think there is a voice in my head,'_ Torajiro blinked, trying to wonder why in the world he though of his love as a frantic mother hen. But the lulling rocking motion coupled with the smell of Sai and warmth just melted his thoughts to mush, and the pain of homesickness he always felt, no matter where he was, went away. He sighed, content and happy, and sank into a mass of familiar body heat and the luring scent of honey.

Wonderful.

Torajiro began to purr slightly in pleasure as precise slightly calloused fingers combed through his scalp gingerly. He felt safe and his body tingled gently with a blanket of bliss. Then he began to feel irritated. Torajiro shifted, assuming his irritation was from the position he was in. Then the irritation came back again. He wiggled, frowning slightly trying to figure out why he felt so strange. A voice in the back of his head nagged at him. This feeling, the irritation, it felt familiar. Like when he felt…

Torajiro sucked in a gasp of breath, trying to fight down his panic. He knew that feeling. It always nagged at his heart and played petty mind games with his head. That goddamn feeling of homesickness. Why? Why? **Why was he feeling that feeling?!** It was suppose to go away when Sai was there! It was suppose to never be there when Sai was near! For two years and a half the pain always went away when Sai was near him. So why was it here now?!

"Torajiro, what's wrong?" Sai asked in concern as his love was on the edge of hyperventilating.

"…It's…It's nothing!" Torajiro shot back harshly, clutching unto the front of his casual yukata where his heart was.

"Torajiro, don't lie to me. I've known something was wrong with you ever since you started acting strange a year ago," Sai's eyes turned firm and his voice was serious. "I did not wish to push so I did not ask what was wrong with you. It has been far too long koi, so tell me. You can tell me Torajiro."

"You can trust me."

With that firm statement of surety, Torajiro's walls crumbled. He slumped into the welcoming chest and shook. Large tears streamed down his cheeks but he kept quiet. Sai hugged him rocking back and forth, patiently waiting for an explanation.

"I want to go home," Torajiro blurted out. Sai paused in his rocking but then continued, just comforting his koi. Torajiro continued. "I started to miss home. It was when Daimyo Ryuuji Kakaru-san came over. He asked where I was born, and I told him." Torajiro paused when hiccups overcame his voice then went on. "Then I started to wonder about father, then Lord Amino and…and I started to worry." There was a pause for a shaking breath. The soothing rocking continued. "I just got so anxious I didn't know what to do!"

Torajiro became hysterical and he started to sob. The pressure of two and a half years of continuous torturous homesickness broke down his mental walls. So with that, he cried in front of the one person he trusted enough to break down. But the fear of Sai rejecting him was just as strong as the trust.

"Oh Torajiro…Why did you not tell me?" Sai sighed but it was soothing. Sai wasn't mad.

Torajiro looked away from those beautiful concerned violet eyes. He didn't want to answer. His worries sounded so foolish and juvenile. Like that of a young child. Self-resentment and anger welled up in him. Why didn't he trust Sai? He had been his lover for years and yet he couldn't tell such a worry as homesickness! Resolving himself, he was determined to tell Sai his problems this time.

"I was afraid you would be disgusted of me if you knew that I had broken down because I ached for home," Torajiro whispered bitterly, his hands in tight fists, trembling from emotions.

"Torajiro!" Torajiro winced at the hurt tone. It hurt, to know that his most precious person would be disgusted by him. It burned and scalded his head, and his body felt heavy, to know that the person he loved might never love him again.

"You think of the strangest notions koi!" Torajiro was surprised to be engulfed in that wonderful, wonderful, _**wonderful**_, comfort.

A sheet of blithe contentment filled Torajiro and he nearly choked on his tears. Sai didn't hate him? Sai wasn't disgusted by him? Sai still loved him?!

As if Fugiwara no Sai was one with Kuwabara Torajiro's mind he whispered loving, powerful endearments into Torajiro's ears. He softly told how much he loved Torajiro, over, and over, and over, and over again. Torajiro calmed down, tear streaks lining his face, and that burning determination that always left Sai breathless were in those beautiful captivating chocolate eyes.

"Thank you," Torajiro whispered his voice full of raw emotions. Sai harshly kissed him, brining the shivering boy closer so the two bodies melded together.

"…I'll always love you Torajiro," Sai whispered furiously, "Forever."

"Yes," Torajiro whispered feeling drowsy from his emotional confrontment. His feelings were a jumble and Sai was just so warm and pliant. And there were no lessons for today…a nap wouldn't…hurt…with lingering thoughts Torajiro fell asleep.

Sai stared intensely. Carefully, he stroked Torajiro's cheeks. The boy snuggled closer into the caress, trying to find warmth.

"…If I were to let you go…You would come back again, right Torajiro…" Sai whispered a heart-broken look on his ethereal face. "You'll come back to me…right?"

A month later, Kuwabara Torajiro was made the new Honinbu and he officially received the rank of four-dan. Then, two weeks later, the new Honinbu Shusaku returned to his home for an extended visit. Reports say he left with a gleam of happiness on his face with his ex-go master and an old maid personally seeing him goodbye.

…

…

…

A Year Later

"…-sama! Fugiwara-sama!" a frantic young girl wearing a brown yukata swiveled her head to and fro searching for a familiar head of purple. Oh where had her master gone now?! Her hair was in a tight practical bun and it shimmered for it was an interesting shade of black and streaks of hair shined violet in the glaring sun. Her face held high cheekbones but small traces of baby fat made her appear her youthful age of 17. Large eyes colored a dull blue shined with panic and flicked from face to face rapidly in a blur. Where was Master Fugiwara?!

"**Kamitchi-chan**! Over here!" **Kamiko** **Inoue** sighed in immediate relief when she heard the familiar voice of one hyperactive Fugiwara no Sai. Then her entire face, rather plain and forgettable to look at, turned into a rather memorable scowl.

"Fugiwara-sama," her voice was honey and poison, "what did I tell about going ahead of me?"

Sai whimpered slightly cowering slightly, "Eh heh, not to?"

"Exactly. Now, what did you do?" Kamiko's voice was still honey and a stinging poison.

"But I just wanted to see something Kamitchi-chan!" Sai whined tears streaming down his face. Kamiko sighed. It had been half a year since she had become Sai's personal maid and she still wasn't used to his rather odd quirks. Of course he acted like the noble he was, sensitive, intelligent, a great admirer for beauty and nature, a wonderful Igo player, 180 degrees personality switches, and such. But his childishness seemed to grow with him every single day!

"Don't go so far ahead of me Fugiwara-sama. The emperor would not be happy that his Igo instructor was to be handled roughly," Kamiko scowled and she proceeded to usher him to where the sea port was.

"Oh Kamiko, you shouldn't underestimate me!" Sai scowled, "I may not look like it but I was trained in kenjutsu and hand-to-hand combats as well you know!"

"I know Fugiwara-sama," Kamiko sighed then she tugged at the silken sleeves, "now come along now, Kuwabara-sama's ship is coming into dock soon,"

"…" Sai stopped talking after that and only looked longing at the drifting enormous wooden ships in the ports. Kamiko stared discreetly. She always noticed things many did not. And she knew that Honinbu Shusaku was a very important person to Fugiwara no Sai. The heart-warming tender smiles he let out discreetly when he thought no one was watching when he talked about Kuwabara, his eyes filled with happiness, and his body would relax with content. Like Fugiwara-sama loved Kuwabara-sama. Loved more than he should have.

'But it's not my place to interfere,' Kamiko thought fiercely, 'Fugiwara-sama should be with someone he loves. And that's final' Firm in her choice she obediently followed her master.

"Aaah, I get to see my wonderful kawaii student after so long!" Sai beamed with a shinning happiness sparkles, flowers, and pretty bubbly things popping around him. People stared and sweatdropped. Nobles.

"Fugiwara-sama, stop acting so strangely in public! Scandalous rumors will float about," Kamiko scowled.

"You know, you should listen to Inoue-san Sai," Sai and Kamiko looked back in surprise as a handsome lanky teenager of 15 stood in front of them.

"Torajiro?" Sai choked out and that was all the warning Honinbu Shusaku had before he was glomped for all he was worth. And he was hugged very tightly…Poor unbreathing Torajiro.

"It's good to know you haven't changed too much Sai," Torajiro choked out as he was embraced into an open hug. He sighed though and relaxed his body into familiar body warmth, the soothing smell of honey and a lingering Kaya wood smell, along with the sharp scent of clean rustling silk. It felt wonderfully _good_to be back with his love again. Then he felt wet droplets fall on his face and hair. He looked up and saw, horrified, that his koi was crying with such a pain stricken look on his face.

"Sai, Sai what's wrong," Torajiro's calloused hands swept away the tears that were coming down.

Sai chuckled weakly and wiped his tears with his silk sleeves. "Welcome home Torajiro"

Sharp eyes watched the transaction with a strange satisfaction. 'Good,' the eyes looked smugly, 'They still love each other.' Kamiko took a breath not wishing to break up the heartwarming welcome but it had to be done. Seriously, nobles.

"Fugiwara-sama please stop cutting off Kuwabara-sama's breathing! We need to get back to the palace," Kamiko barked out, hands on her slim hips. "Kuwabara-sama your luggage will be sent along with us so we need to hurry if we wish to get to the palace on time. There will be a welcome feast for you tomorrow at night and…- Fugiwara-sama stop blocking Kuwabara-sama's breathing!"

"Don't interrupt meee Kamitchi!" Sai whined as he just held unto a chuckling Torajiro tighter as the sun began to fade away into an array of palette colors.

"Oh, just hurry up Fugiwara-sama!" Kamiko snapped as the day melted away into night.

Back at the palace

"Ha, ha, ha! It is a pleasure to see you again Kuwabara-_**sensei**_!" Ryuuji Kakeru chuckles as he saw the now man Igo Shuusaku. He bowed to a perplexed Sai and a smiling Torajiro. Both Igo instructors bowed back.

"Ryuuji-san, it is a pleasure to see you again as well," Torajiro greeted back. Sai's eyes showed recognition at the name then.

"And you must be Fugiwara-sensei," Daimyo Ryuuji's dark eyes were set on Sai and the two exchanged names and small pleasantries.

"Can you tell me why you chose to go back home Kuwabara-sensei?" Ryuuji asked politely.

"Ah, I had my duties to my father and my lord Daimyo back home Ryuuji-san," Torajiro explained, "also, it seemed that my father wished for me to return home for a visit. It was relaxing to go back home and see my father again."

Sai turned to see the nostalgic yet happy look on his koi's face. He noted the tilting full lips red with western wine and a sweet thing called 'ice-cream' from the west they had eaten at the feast. High cheekbones much more slanted and less cherubic than the last time Sai has seen them gave Torajiro a masculine look. The chin was strong and the nose straight. Sai then noticed how _happy_ Torajiro looked right then. It gave him a fluttery feeling of warmth in his body. His Torajiro was really home. His love was back to him!

"…Well then, if you shall excuse me Fugiwara-san, Kuwabara-san," Ryuuji bowed goodnight, something that the two returned.

Sai and Torajiro looked at each other and smiled when Ryuuji left. Now that they were alone and walking towards there living quarters, everything felt so…strange. It was not awkward but something was different. It felt off.

"Torajiro," Torajiro turned around to see Sai behind him looking thoughtful.

"Yes Sai?" Torajiro tilted his head in a questioning manner.

Sai took and breathe and let it out. "A game."

Torajiro nodded and the two once again proceeded to head toward a familiar room, Sai's.

They were silent when they entered but they knew what to do. They walked toward the Kaya board and set their bowls. They lifted the lids off lightly, Torajiro with black and Sai with white, and they proceeded to nigiri.

"**I want a fair game Torajiro**," Sai spoke through the strange tone the two had set. Torajiro looked up. "**Do not think that being white will insult me**."

Torajiro nodded slowly though hesitant.

"Do not Torajiro," Sai replied sharply and Torajiro took a sharp breathe when he saw the fire burning in sharp violet orbs, as if there something smoldering, suffocating and burning down everything, in those beautiful dangerous, dangerous, eyes.

"…Yes," was all he managed to croak out before Sai turned his eyes to the board and sharply placed a stone on his lower right corner star. Torajiro shook with anticipation, with fear, with a screaming emotion he could not place that burned slowly but steadily in an inferno in his lower belly. Fire kindled in his blood and it was all he could do but place an Igo stone, shaking as he did, and prayed. Prayed for something that he did not know what would happen.

It seemed as if every was going so quickly, a blur of things so abstract and yet so _clear_ and _vivid_. It was as if he was playing speed go, but he knew that he wasn't because he could feel and see the moves that came out so well-thought out unmuddled by strange thoughts or distractions. But it _was_ different. It seemed something was building up quickly and steadily yet going so slow it made him want to scream in frustration. It was just building up inside him, roaring in his ears and pounding his head. Torajiro didn't know what was happening to him; it felt so strange, out of focus of sorts yet aligned together. It seemed everything was and everything wasn't. A disconcert of reality and imaginary was fleeting through his mind. Around and around and around it went, through his body and out then back in again. Strange and exhilarating it began to build up in him and if it didn't burst soon it felt as if _he_ would be the one who would burst.

The mere thought of the game ending, of the sheer prospect of slowing down or even stopping made him want to keen in a hurting relief and a sharp, twisting horror. It tugged at him, the dual thoughts of sweet release of the agonizing feelings and the twisted, demented thoughts of stopping for even a moment left him trembling from the nerve-wracking feelings, only controlled by his stubborn will.

It built up, growing, writhing, and twisting inside him, within him. He couldn't breathe but he could feel his lungs grow bigger with each intake of breathe and then grow smaller with each release. He could feel the pounding of his pulse and thudding heart in his ears rush through his chest, his arms, his legs, and then finally to his head. For a brief moment all he was, all he was made up of was a thud, thud, thudding beating, of the relieving feeling of being filled and letting out, of emotions and feelings, and as if he was containing all this life, all his ideas, opinions, feelings, emotions, thoughts, passion, determination, personality, _**every**_part of what he _**was**_ rushed in his body, through his fingers, through the cool clamshell Igo stone, and into the game.

Enlightenment was in him. He was god, the stones , the universe, the stars, the sun, the moon, earth, the living being of everything were all his children. He was there creator, and no creation, no invention; no life was a waste because even if each one appeared strange, grotesque even, to each other, each and every one of them was perfect. They were perfect to him. He was there father, their mother, their creator, their friend. Everything that made them was him. He was them and with that, they were he. He was God and they his God. And they were Together. They were One. And beside him was Sai. Beside him was his lover, his mentor, his friend, his rival, the one that mattered most to him. The one he trusted the most.

They knew what they were. They knew who they were. They were One. One with the game, One with each other; they were a single unity. What a strange thing. To be God, you should not be alone. To be a Creator and a Creation, they needed two. You could not be alone. You are with someone, forever because you just had to be. It was not decided on fate nor on destiny. It was decided on whether or not they met. Then they were together. They were God. As God they created perfection for everything they created was perfect in their eyes.

It was beautiful and it was all over…

…Until they reached Enlightenment all over again. And once again, two shall become One. They shall become God.

…

…

…

"…We reached it haven't we Sai," Torajiro said hoarsely. The question came out more of a comment.

Sai stayed quiet before replying. "I think it was always there for us to find Torajiro."

Torajiro smiled tenderly. "Good…" Torajiro paused, then said a firm conclusion. "Sai, we'll stay together forever."

"Yes." It was a simple reply to such a strong oath. But it was all that was needed.

Torajiro laughed and Sai joined. Then delicately put away the beautiful game they created together. They touched and kissed gently, looking at each in new ways before bursting into tinkling laughter. Soft caresses and sighs were shared. Loving endearments and awkward hugs bound them together. Rough breathing and hassled bodies intertwined together and the two cried together in ecstasy with their arms reached toward unseen stars. The night was beautiful and still young. So they continued their show of love over and over again. Like an overflowing river casting towards the daunting sea. Like the sparkling stars that had been born and that had died. Breathtaking and never-ending.

Time flew by for them quickly. They were happy together to teach others their knowledge. To indulge in heady emotions that made them dizzy and giddy. Students alike adored Torajiro and Sai calling Torajiro **invincibl**e and Sai **the creator**. Many days went by with Kamiko behind them dutifully. When problems arose they solved them together. When things went wrong they stayed together. The three of them, two lovers and the other watching them with proud, caring eyes like that of a mother or sister stood by strongly unwavering in fate.

For many years this happened. They were content. Small adventures took place in their lives. Challenges, laughs, tears, and games flowed strongly. Then the plague struck.

It first feasted on the street rats and peasants, killing without mercy. Children, women, babes, old civilians…no one was spared. Even the high nobles in their thick overflowing robes, power, and money were affected. Hospitals and sick beds were overflowing. More and more people fell sick and it seemed like nothing would work. Councilors and advisors searched frantically for answers in the stars and their charts but there were none. The gods would not help them and all the humans could do was manage as best as they could.

Torajiro helped. He helped the people in his hometown, visiting his sick elderly father occasionally. He helped his students who always looked ashen when he came to soothe away their raging fevers. Kamiko dutifully set basins of cold water and clothes to wipe away sweat from furrowed brows. Sai would tell moaning students tactics to distract of nightmares and demons. They helped but Torajiro helped the most. He visited everyday with a kind smile on his face and spoke in a rich smooth voice to ease away throbbing headaches the plague would ensue. He wiped away the blood many called 'dirty' that spilled like wine from red mouths and told the sick that they had nothing to be ashamed of.

Sai worried. Torajiro spent so much time with the infected. He was kind but he shouldn't do that. Torajiro would get sick. Persuasions were thwarted and Sai's lover was stubborn to help his students. They fought and later, when guilt overcame them, they would reconcile. Still, Sai worried. He worried and worried, always holding his breathe, hoping that Torajiro would never catch the plague. Torajiro **would not** leave him.

Sai's POV

"You need to stop visiting so many times Torajiro,"

"My students need my help Sai,"

They were old arguments. Still, they held fire for both were stubborn, refusing to let it down.

"You will be infected as well,"

"I will not,"

Why did his love have to be strong minded in these stupid things! It made him want to scream, to pull at his hair, to tie him up so he will not go again.

"If you leave me…"

"I will not,"

Will you really not? You seem so healthy, but I've been noticing how you do not finish your meals lately. I've noticed how you seem to tire a bit earlier than usual. I notice things that shouldn't be there Torajiro! Please, I'm begging you stop, don't go. Don't leave me!

"You've been tired lately,"

An accusation that is acurate.

"It has been stressful Sai, you know this,"

Such a petty excuse! Why can't you see?!

Your face has become gaunt and pale. Sometimes I wake up to see you shaking and then in the morning you do not talk about what ails you. Torajiro, do not keep it in, stop visiting the sick, you are too important to lose!

"…Have you had any trouble today Torajiro?"

"I am perfectly fine Sai!"

When you snapped and put up walls at me…It hurt. You trust me and yet you can not trust that I am right!

…

…

You fainted today. I was frantic. I feared that I was right. That fear clutched at my heart and it ached with cold.

"Stop visiting your students Torajiro! You are not well!"

"And aren't they ill as well! They do not have anyone to visit them for their parents are cowards! Cowards, all of them for they fear they shall die!"

"They are using logic Torajiro!"

"You agree with them?!"

"They are using sense to see that pointless deaths will happen if they visit the sick! This plague will not disappear for a long time, you know this!"

"Are you a coward as well Sai?!"

Your words cut through me. I am not a coward. I am not. I fear for you Torajiro. I fear for you while you do not. Your common sense has fled you for you still visit even though coughs shake your thin, fragile frame. You still visit when you scream at demons at night leaving you with dark circles under your eyes in the morning. Even the students you visit are worried. Why can't you see Torajiro!!

"You are getting worse,"

"I am not Sai,"

…

…

You coughed up blood today. The fear that clutched at me that day you fainted was nothing compared to the frozen solicitude and fear that leeches my warmth right now. Please kami-sama not Torajiro! Never Torajiro! He is mine. He is my light, my precious, dear light.

"…Don't leave me,"

Don't…

"I'm not going to die Sai,"

Liar! You grow weaker every day! Don't you dare lie Torajiro! Why did you not listen to me?!

"…There is nothing we can do,"

"Honinbu Shusaku was so young…"

"He was such a kind, young man,"

"He had so much ahead of him,"

Was…Had…Why were they using those words? His Torajiro wasn't dead yet. It wasn't too late! The doctors had to save, they had to cure Torajiro! Torajiro wasn't gone, he wasn't fading away. Torajiro was…_is_ still alive, damnit!

"…Sai?"

"I'm right here Torajiro,"

I won't go away Torajiro, I won't go away. I'll stay by your side. Let those fools believe that you will die. I won't. I won't believe that at all! You won't die! You won't disappear!

"Sai…Sai I want a game,"

"Torajiro, you need rest,"

How can you think of playing Igo now?

"Please, Sai-" You start coughing blood. Before I could go to a doctor your pale, bony hand catches my wrist. I am surprised at the amount of strength you hold me.

"Please…"

How could I refuse? You looked so pitiful. As if this request was the last thing on earth that could happen to y- No!

…

I must not think such thoughts. Right now you need me. You need me to help you. I'll help you Torajiro, just like how you selflessly helped so many others.

"I'll play a game Torajiro," I put my other hand on top of yours. Your hands were cold and shaking. So unnatural. So frail you were. I was gentle and soft, so I wouldn't frighten you.

"Help me up Sai,"

We set up the board, nigiried, and we played. You were black and I white. Nostalgia washed over me. It was like that time…That time we reached The Hand of God together. We played beautifully then and we play even more beautifully now. The plague may have wasted your body but you mind is sharper than ever. For a moment my hopes grows, if you are this strong than surely you can survive the plague. You will survive, you can Torajiro!

"Sai,"

I snap up. Why are you calling my name now Torajiro? You will get better so surely you can say what you want, anything you want, later?

"Sai…thank you,"

It was like a dream. Right after those words blood comes out of your mouth spraying the Kaya wood and go-ishi dark, dark red and you fell down with a thump, unmoving and not breathing. I remember screaming and the doctor, Kamiko, and others rush in. It wasn't until Kamiko soothes me that I realize with a stunning shock that I was the one screaming. You were dead.

You knew. You knew that you would die soon. Torajiro, you are too kind, much too kind for someone as selfish as me. Why couldn't it have been me?

Everything went by quickly. Your father came, haggard and with sorrow in his eyes. So did the daimyo that supported you. I don't remember much after you died. Just the incense burning, tears streaming down Kamiko's eyes, and your beautiful face covered by an out of character grim, hard frown. You never frowned like that, even if you were angry. I remembered Kamiko ushering me back to my room courageously putting a forced smile before telling me goodnight. Then numbness set in.

It felt so blissful.

Kamiko's POV

She was worried. Fugiwara-sama had been so quiet for such a long time. She could feel the grief in his eyes; it made her want to cry like she did at the funeral. But she had to be strong right now. She had to be strong for herself and for her master. Her master would live through this.

'Then why did I feel a sudden chill?' Kamiko felt afraid. Insignificant, small, and helpless. Why did she feel a sense of foreboding?

He didn't remember much, just being swallowed in pain and a numb tranquility that made him want to scream. Why was he alive? When Torajiro left him, Sai was suppose to go as well. He wasn't suppose to be alive, Torajiro was. Torajiro was kind. That was why he tried so hard to save the lives of students he taught and laughed with.

Why wasn't Torajiro here? That was all he could think and remember, being numb all over except for his mind. It was like he was trapped in a dark room and that all of his senses were cut off except for his mind. He couldn't see colors or peoples' faces. He couldn't remember them as well. He was never hungry or thirsty nor did he have to go to the bathroom to relieve himself.

It was as if he lived alone in a confinement of pressuring bliss of dull feelings. No one was with him and he was with no one as well. He was all alone. Floating yet standing on something firm.

But where was Torajiro? Torajiro was supposed to be with him. He began to panic. Where was he? Where was Torajiro? _**Where was Torajiro?!**_

It was all he could think of. It was the only thought that passed through his mind. Everything shattered. He was no longer numb, he was burning and the pumping blood in his veins were like searing brands, every pulse burning, burning, **burning**. He was choking on ashes and fire, wishing for release.

He had to find Torajiro.

That was all he could think of. That thought was what made him walk, walk, walk, walk continuously forward. He knew where to go- the river that was a half a day's journey away- Torajiro always loved water. He didn't stop. He didn't wish to stop. Along the way he lost a shoe and the bottom part of his clothes were smudged with mud. It didn't matter. As soon as he disappeared he would see Torajiro. As soon as he died as well he would be with Torajiro.

Somehow he made the journey in half the time it regularly took. The tell-tale sound of gurgling water was a welcome. He would be Torajiro soon. The thought of that sent wonderful shivers. Then his eyes turned dark. He could remember memories know- dark memories along as good ones- He had the right to remember them. And as soon as he relived them all he would die.

Taking a breath he reminisced.

Sai stared blankly at the clear water. It was stationary, smooth and his reflection shined from the sunlight in faded colors. Why was it his Torajiro? He was so young, just 34. **Torajiro was someone just five years younger than he**. Torajiro was kind, wasn't he? Torajiro was pure, wasn't he? That was why Torajiro risked his life for his precious students who were so sick, dieing and wasting and away. And now Torajiro was gone for his kindness.

Why did Kami-sama take him away?

Was it because of him? Was it because Torajiro became involved and fell in love with him? Was that it? Was Kami-sama blaming them for their sins, for a love that seemed so natural to him but abnormal to other? There were too many questions. There were no answers. None. There was nothing without Torajiro. Nothing.

"I want to see you Torajiro," Sai whispered as tears ghosted over his pale gaunt cheeks and feel down to his chin and hung there until it landed in the water, rippling the clear smooth glass water. Sai took a step and his eyes held a distant glaze.

"I'll always be with you forever, right Torajiro?" Sai whispered again anguish cracking his voice at the thought of his lost lover. He could feel the bottled up emotions, still raw and new burn his heart like ice. "We swore it to each other, so we'll together forever, right Torajiro?"

"We'll always be together," Sai whispered fiercely, possessed by his grief, by the frustration and anguish of his love being dead. It tore at him, screaming ugly things in his head. His heart felt cold, as if an unknown force was holding on too harshly, too hard…so hard he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, but could only focus on the anguish, on the hurt, on the pain. It was ironic contrast to the numb he felt earlier.

Sai didn't feel the icy water lap at his waist as he waded deeper and deeper into the river. He would see Torajiro if he died as well, right? Torajiro would be with him again, right? The thought of seeing warm chocolate eyes and those pure smiles full of kindness made Sai smile, painfully and in relief.

"Soon," Sai whispered before darkness fell over him and the water that had rushed to his chest, his shoulders, his chin, his nose, his whole body, began going over him in a gentle rush of smooth precise running water. He didn't feel the burn of his lungs, his blackening eyesight, he didn't linger or hold on or try to fight for life. He didn't think about his mourning mother, father, or siblings who would miss him. Not about the heartbroken Kamiko who had to deal with the death of two of her most loved companions who took so much care of her. Not about his fellow Igo instructors who would mourn for two of Japan's finest Igo players. All he could think about was that he would die and submit to death because that was where Torajiro was waiting for him.

"Sai, we'll be together forever."

A haunting soft laugh echoed through Sai's mind before all senses were lost, blackness covered his eyes like a welcomed blanket of nothing, and a smile ghosted on his lips. Then his still, limp body floated back up, for the world to see and mourn for another human being.

Tokyo, Japan. 1999. Touya Resident.

Touya Akira, 12 years old and a prodigy Igo player, woke up with a jerk, striking jade eyes frantic. Dilating irises hollow with fear and sadness were pricking with droplets of tears. His mouth was open in a scream but no sound came out. Jerking shakes shook his small frame as salty lines ran down his cherubic cheeks. His heart felt empty.

Ten- Dear Kami my fingers hurt!! Even though I did this over a period of time my fingers hurt! Well IanPhilipe, do you like it so far? I hope you do, sorry I didn't update, but you can sorta see why. TOO LONG! AND EMOTIONAL!! –fingers drop dead- Ah, and also, some of the information might not be true, not good enough, or just plain out weird. Sorry about those. If I made mistakes, someone tell me!

A/N: Also, when Torajiro came back and they played that game, the reason why there was such a strange atmosphere is because those two are connected. Yeah I know, CORNY!, but their fates are connected by a red string on ther pinky. This just means that they love each other, only it's in this stupid corny connected by the pinky red-string thing which I never really understood. I mean, why red? ….Back to subject.

They reached The Hand of God and their souls and fates are now connected forever. And it appears Torajiro and Sai lost their virginity… and I really don't want to make this M-rated…so I didn't make a lemon. Hmm, maybe I can make one on another separate thing. –stares off into space-

Criticize me!!! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY STORY!! Please? –puppy eyes- Seriously though, I have so many mistakes on this thing and I haven't really checked it, or else the update would've taken even longer!! Hmm, well I'm thinking of having a beta but I don't really know anyone! Eh heh, but I'm just wondering if anyone will be, but who knows –shrugs-. Thank you very much for reading and I'm completely sorry for the late updation! Until next time!

-Nyahahahahahahahahaha =^.^= nya?

_Japanese words _**and explanations**_:_

…**Amount of clothes: Both men and women of the court wore layers of clothing. Some even more dozens of layers!!**

_Shishou- It would translate to Master, or maybe even teacher. _

_H-hai- Yes. There are more casual ways of saying it like un, ah, mmhmm, etc._

_go-ishi- The go stones._

_Kami-sama- God. _

_Kawaii- Cute, pretty. _

**Back-length hair- Why did he have long hair? Well in the anime version Torajiro had kept his hair much shorter, but this is an AU-ish fanfic so…There is one theory where it is considered rude to cut your hair unless a relative has died. But I don't know the real reason why they kept their hair long, even though I checked at least six different websites. If I have offended anyone please tell me so and correct me. I thank you if you do. **

_Hentai- Pervert. Sicko? _

_Koi- Love, lover, etc. An endearment of sorts._

_Yukata- A casual wear kimono-like clothing, it is usually thin. There are a variety of color and decorations on these draping clothes. _

_Aishitera- I love you._

_Shidou-go- A teaching game in go. _

_Makimeshite- I might've spelled it wrong but it's what the people say when they resign. There's also another way but I wanted to have variety. _

…**First name bases- When you go to first name bases without suffixes that mean you are quite familiar or intimate with that person.**

…**though it was a higher bow. Then they went through of series of gradual bows that went higher and higher until they were both upright- Even now, bowing is a huge part of Japan. In society the person with lower status bows lower than the one with high status. Some with higher status people don't even bow depending how low the status the other person has. And yes people bow multiple times though each bow shorter until they are back where they started. Sometimes they even have another series of bows. **

_**Shoji- Shoji sliding doors is flat rice paper rolled unto wooden slide-door frames. If it tears it is quite possible to get tape and a new roll of the paper and tape it back on. But because there wasn't any tape back in this Era, they most likely order a new door or possible ask the servants to install a new one in.**_

**Kamitchi-chan- It's just a nickname but don't know if it's right or not. Please correct me if it is wrong please!**

**Kamiko- It would roughly translate to God's child or God's girl but who knows!! I'M GUESSING, please correct if I'm wrong please! I respect the Japanese language so it feels like I'm offending it when I make such stupid things….**

**Inoue- Currently a very common last name but don't know if it was back then. I'll just guess. It translates to red mountain. **

_**Sensei- It would translate to teacher. But it is also a teacher of an art, like go, tennis, a school teacher, martial arts, pottery, an assortment of things. **_

**I want a fair game Torajiro…Do not think being white will insult me- Whenever Honinbu Shusaku versed his master in an Igo game, he would refuse to play with white so that he would not insult his elderly teacher. Sai wishes to see the true strength between the two.**

**Torajiro was someone just five years younger than he- I made Sai die when he was 39 instead of in his twenties. But he'll look the same when he died before because he's the type of person who just doesn't age that well as he grows up. **

…**invincible- Kuwabara Torajiro's aka Honinbu Shusaku's nickname was Invincible Shusaku… or was it Unbeatable Shusaku… I'M SORRY!! I'M SO INCOMPETENT!!**

…**the creator- SAI GETS A NICKNAME AS WELL! Torajiro is invincible but Sai is the creator because for one thing he is Torajiro's senior and also Torajiro's ex-shishou. So he is the creator of The Hand of God. **


End file.
